In general, a drum type washing machine is designed to put laundry into the washing machine through a door at a front side of the washing machine, and to wash the laundry using a relatively small amount of water and detergent. The drum type washing machine typically includes single drum that receives and holds laundry for washing.
In general, households where the washing machine is used usually own the laundry being washed, including adult clothes and sometimes baby clothes. Thus, it is conventional in a household having a single washing machine that the adult clothes and baby clothes are washed in the single drum.
However, in the case where the adult clothes and baby clothes are washed in the single drum of the washing machine, the drum may be contaminated by bacteria, relatively harsh detergents, chemicals in fabric softener and bleach, and the like, as a result of washing the adult clothes. Thus, the baby clothes may be exposed to such contaminants, and become contaminated by the bacteria and the like.
In order to prevent this situation, two or more washing machines should be purchased, but it is generally not desirable or economical.